Love and Friendship
by Supersakurapunch
Summary: A short story about Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke's friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**_Love & Friendship_**

**Chapter one: My best friends.**

This is a story about me and two friends of mine, my two friends are rivals and are mostly on bad terms with each other. Every time they are in a huge fight I am always there to stop them.

I live together with my mother that works as a photographer, my father left mother before I was born she doesn't talk much about him. I go to Konoha high school in my third year, my only goal right now is to graduate as soon as possible but one of my friends are slowing me down.

My two friend's names are Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto is a boy who is the center of attention and pretty clumsy, perverted and stupid, but he has a kind heart and understands others very well. Sasuke is very different kind of person; he is mostly quiet, barely smiles and is cold towards others. I have known these two since junior high school and I want to protect them, but instead of me protecting them it seems that it is I that needs to be protected. When in my second year in junior high school I decided to learn boxing in order to become stronger. I now have the strength to protect my friends whenever their in trouble.

Whenever I am around my two friends I always feel different, when I'm with Naruto I feel calm but also a bit annoyed and when I'm with Sasuke I feel uneasy and I seem to have a weakness for his presence.

One day, on a Saturday morning Naruto called and asked if I had time to go see a movie and then maybe go eat later. I was tired but I couldn't say no to my friend and forced myself out of the bed to the bathroom. I knew why Naruto was doing this, hanging out with friends, go shopping together, and studying together, eating together; it's all because we are all going to graduate soon. He wants to have fun with his friends at the moment because he knows that when we graduate we will not be seeing each other as much as we do now.

Naruto is also the boy that I rejected five years ago, the next day I felt sorry for him and told him "I will not date you…but I want to stay as friends, can we?" I was so selfish back then but Naruto agreed like the love confession he said to me didn't happen. For Sasuke it was somewhat the same, lots and lots of girls liked him but all of them were rejected. One day when he just had rejected a girl I walked up to him and said "I will only say this once so listen carefully…w-will you be my friend!" Unexpectedly he agreed on it, I think that it was because of my somewhat tomboyish personality or maybe because I'm as smart as him or because he felt sorry for me because I didn't have so many friends back then.

I love all my friends but these two are the ones that I can truly rely on, it doesn't matter if I'm in a fight or if I'm stuck or lost they will always be there for me.

After taking the ten minutes shower I was stuck in what clothes I should wear. "Should I wear a dress or a skirt?" I said to myself. My mom then suddenly opened the door and told me that breakfast was ready. I asked her to come and help me with my clothes before leaving.

It didn't even pass five minutes before I was wearing a pale green t-shirt, a white skirt that ended at the knees and a white summer hat. My mother quickly left and came back with the camera in her paws, she took many pictures of me looking inside the mirror and posing.

Five minutes later I got down, ate my breakfast and brushed my teeth before leaving the house. I called Naruto and asked what movie he chose, he quickly responded that it was an action movie with ninjas, but also somewhat romantic and sad. I had nothing against action or romantic movies but if they are painful or sad it is hard to watch because I usually break into tears.

When I arrived at the cinema I could see a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in blue jeans, orange jacket and black sneakers, he was standing by the checkout buying drinks. When he walked away from the checkout I waved my arm and shouted "Naruto!" It didn't take long before the blonde boy turned around and looked at me with a smiling face. "Are you the only one here? Isn't Sasuke coming?" I asked while looking around the place, Naruto gave me the cola drink he was holding and said "He said that he would be busy in the next two hours, but he will come and eat together with us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The girl and the boy.**

Two hours later after looking at the movie that made me cry four times and Naruto once we were heading to a small restaurant. When we entered we could see Sasuke waiting for us on the far left, right next to a window. Naruto and I walked up to him with smiling faces, we sat down and ordered roast meat, vegetable soup and for desert chocolate and vanilla cupcakes. Sasuke didn't even touch the cupcakes but I wasn't that surprised, Sasuke doesn't like sweet things. After the meal we talked about things we were going to do after we graduate.

"I will work hard on making ramen and one day I will have my own ramen shop that will be called "Naruto Ramen, the Best Ramen in the World!" Naruto said with lots of confidence in his voice.

"Isn't that a bit long, shouldn't you make it shorter?" I asked while taking a bite of a vanilla cupcake.

"I thought that you would say that…" Naruto muttered. "That's why I have another name!" he said with a big smile.

"Another crappy name?" Sasuke said while looking out the window emotionless.

"Hey! This name isn't crappy at all! It is much better than any of the other names that I have come up with, but if you don't want to hear it then I won't say it." Naruto said trying to get us interested in the subject.

"Now I'm curious, it's unusual for you to say something like that Naruto. Please tell us what it is, please." I begged Naruto and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I will not tell you unless…Sasuke changes his mind." Naruto said while grinning at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, please." I begged.

"Fine…tell us." Sasuke said with a face that said 'I-give-up.'

"Okay, I'll tell you! Its name is…"Naruto's Love and Friendship Ramen" so…what do you think?" Naruto said while carefully cutting the roast meat.

"It's another crappy one, did you pick it from your deck of crappies." Sasuke said while grinning at Naruto.

"Hey-"Naruto started.

"I think it's good. It's not too short but also not too long and it somewhat stands for something." I interrupted Naruto from picking a fight with Sasuke.

"Stands for something…like what?" Sasuke asked me while taking a sip of his cup of tea.

"The bond that we share." Naruto said out of nowhere.

It became quiet when Naruto said those words; 'Naruto wants a name for his ramen shop that means something that is dear to him' I thought while looking at my blonde haired friend. I didn't hesitate and said "I love the name, it's the best one that you have ever come up with" Naruto looked at me with a bright smile before he turned to Sasuke. Sasuke was still a little shocked but hid it by drinking his cup of tea.

"The name is still crappy no matter how you look at it" he said when he finished his cup, Naruto was about to explode but I stopped him from doing anything. "But…" Naruto stopped and I slowly let go of Naruto's arms as we stared at Sasuke that was looking down hiding his face. "But if I had to choose between those two…then I'll rather take Love and Friendship Ramen."

Both Naruto and I were shocked hearing those words coming out from Sasuke's mouth.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked with a stunned face, Sasuke got up and said "I'll be back in a minute I just need to use the restroom."

When Sasuke had left Naruto turned to me and asked "Hey Sakura, is there something wrong with Sasuke?" I looked at Naruto and said "I don't know, but he is acting weird."

A few minutes later Sasuke came back from the restroom. We got ready to leave and paid for the food. "What are we going to do now?" I asked while looking at Naruto. Naruto just smiled and said "Just follow me and you'll know." I looked at Naruto with suspicious eyes and then at Sasuke that wasn't really paying any attention.

We soon arrived at a small park, I and Sasuke looked at the smiling Naruto "Why are we here?" we asked but Naruto didn't answer and just looked at the sky. I looked around the place and thought that it looked somewhat familiar but I couldn't remember why.

When ten minutes had passed Naruto finally started speaking "This is the place where we first met." I looked at Naruto and said "No we didn't. We met when we were in junior high school, all of us did." Naruto turned to us and said "No, you're wrong." I took a step forward and said "Yes we did! I met you the first time you transferred to school and I met Sasuke when he had just turned down my best friend Ino." Naruto walked towards us with a serious look on his face "That wasn't the first time that we met…its okay if you two don't remember it, but I do." I asked Naruto because I wanted to know if it was true or not "What happened? I remember being in this park before, but I don't remember anything else." Naruto turned to Sasuke and asked "Have you ever been here?" Sasuke looked at Naruto and then looked around the park "I say the same thing as Sakura, I have been here before, but I can't remember when."

Naruto turned around and kneeled down while looking at some kids that were playing in the sand.

"It was ten years ago, my family had just moved to this place and I was having a hard time making friends. One day I saw a little girl that was being picked on by some kids, I told her to close her eyes while I was taking care of the kids that was mean to her. After chasing the kids away I soon left leaving the girl alone. When I came back one hour later she was cleaning her wounds with water, I reached for my handkerchief that I always had with me. I placed the handkerchief with a note that said: 'I am your friend.' That was you, Sakura.

And the first time I met Sasuke was because of a small accident that began on a small soccer field.

It had been two weeks since I moved in and I had been making three new friends Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji. We played soccer for fun but something that is fun can always turn into something deadly. Kiba kicked the ball too far away, when I was going to get it I saw a boy lying on the ground bleeding and the soccer ball was lying beside him. I quickly ran to him to see if he was okay but the boy was unconscious. I then carried him quickly to the hospital and then called his parents, I knew by looking at his looks whose kid it was. When they arrived they asked me who I was and who did it, I couldn't lie and said that it was my friends fault that he got this way, but I begged them not to blame him and only blame me even though I hadn't done anything wrong.

The mother forgave me but the father still wanted my name but I asked them not to tell the boy anything about me or what happened. But before I left the hospital I placed my favorite stone on the table beside the bed.

Years passed and junior high school began, when I first walked into the classroom and saw everyone I could immediately see that it was you two who was the ones that I helped all those years ago. I tried to become friends with you Sasuke, but you pushed me away. Then one day I heard that you were kidnapped because 'those kind' of people was after money and heard that the Uchiha's was a rich family. That time my anger grew and I immediately searched for you.

Once I found you there were only two things that I was thinking of: 'Fight and escape.'

It took me a while before I had defeated all of them, but when I had finally reached you wounded and bleeding, you asked me why I did it, why did I come? Do you remember what I said then?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said in a low voice "Because I'm your friend."

"Exactly, you didn't know why I wanted so badly to become your friend until this very moment and Sakura the first time that I saw you in this very place, I fell in love with you at first sight, but I knew when you rejected me in junior high school that we weren't meant to be."

I looked at Naruto with a stunned expression; I was shocked of that the person, the protector that helped me all those years ago was Naruto all along. I was angry because Naruto never told us anything until now, but I was also happy, I was happy because now I knew who the person that helped me all those years ago was. But I didn't let that stop me from asking him why he did not tell us until now.

"Why? Why didn't you tell us earlier?" I asked in an angry tone.

"I couldn't. I just couldn't." Naruto answered while looking at me with sad eyes.

"Why?" I asked again avoiding Naruto's sad expression.

"I don't know. Every time I tried it's like the words were stuck in my throat, I just couldn't and I'm sorry for that." Naruto answered while getting up.

"It's okay…you had your reasons." I said even though I was still angry with him not telling us anything.

"Yeah…" Naruto said while looking down on the ground.

"Is there anyone else that knows this?" Sasuke asked interrupting me and Naruto's conversation.

"My brother Kyuubi and my mother, because my brother is like my best friend and my mother is close friends with your mother." Naruto said while taking two steps towards us.

"I don't remember my mother being close friends with your mother." Sasuke said staring at Naruto wondering if he's lying.

"Uchiha Mikoto and Uzumaki Kushina, best friends forever, when I was young my mother used to say that Mikoto was like a sister to her because they liked the same things and both of them were very much alike." Naruto said with a bright smile.

"I remember my mother saying something like that too…" Sasuke said in a low voice.

"Do you know what I think?" I said interrupting the two boys.

"What?" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

"I think that both of your mothers wanted you two too become friends from the beginning." I said while laughing happily.

"Yeah…" Naruto said while looking at Sasuke that looked in a complete other direction.

"Maybe…" Sasuke said and turned around to face Naruto.

"Let's go." I said out of nowhere.

"Okay." Naruto and Sasuke agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Luck is just a word, unlucky things happen.**

We walked away from the park to Naruto's place hand in hand; my body was tingling all over when I was holding the boys' hands. Naruto smiled as bright as the sunlight and Sasuke was grinning at the goofy Naruto.

Twenty minutes of walking later we arrived at Naruto's house. It was rather quiet in his house I turned to Naruto after taking my shoes off "Is there nobody home?" Naruto looked at me and answered "Well yeah. Father is on a meeting and my mother is out shopping together with her friends." "What about Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked when he had just walked inside the living room "He is visiting a friend that lives far away from here by the ocean." I walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. I looked around the place, I haven't been able to take a close look at Naruto's home because every time we arrived here we would usually go inside Naruto's room and study or play games together. There were lots of pictures of Naruto and Kyuubi when they were younger hanging on the walls. I looked at Naruto and asked "Aren't you embarrassed of others seeing pictures of you when you were younger?" Naruto looked at me and said "Not really, it was my parents idea to hang them there and I haven't complained to them one bit about it." Naruto then walked into the kitchen to make some tea for us.

I turned to Sasuke and said "You must have been here a lot since you and Naruto are so close friends" Sasuke looked at me and said "Not really, this is the third time that I am here."

His words shocked me "B-but, how come? You are so close, how come you haven't been here so many time?" I asked. Sasuke turned his head to the kitchen and said

"When Naruto wanted to become friends with me I was cruel and pushed him away because I thought that I didn't need any friends, but I was wrong. After I was kidnapped I thought that it was the end, but I was wrong. I never imagined Naruto to be the one to save me from those guys and I never imagined him to call himself my friend even though I tried so hard to push him away. On that day I gave up and accepted Naruto as my first and only friend."

I stared at Sasuke for a long time before looking away; I never thought that he would think of Naruto so deeply. I then remembered something that I wanted to ask him, something that I have been wondering all this time. I took a deep breath and asked "Why did you accept me as your friend?" Sasuke looked at me and said "Because you are the only girl that has ever said that to me." His answer confused me a little but it also made me blush for no reason, I quickly looked away and said "T-that's good…I-I am very grateful that you accepted me as your friend."

It became quiet but the silence broke when we heard a glass break, I and Sasuke quickly got up and ran to the kitchen to see what happened. What we saw wasn't what we expected, we both thought that Naruto only had burned himself but we were wrong. Naruto was lying on the floor, the floor was wet with hot water and his head was bleeding.

Sasuke and I quickly ran to him, we called out his name but got no answer. Sasuke then picked Naruto up and carried him to his room. I quickly picked Naruto's phone up from his coat pocket and called Kyuubi.

"Hello?" I heard a warm voice say.

"Hello, Kyuubi." I said while trying not to panic.

"Sakura, Is that you?"

"Y-yes…" I manage to say.

"What's wrong? You don't sound so good."

"It's Naruto…" I said while tears build up in my eyes.

"D-did something happen to Naruto?"

"He-he got hurt." I finally said while holding back my tears.

"W-what did you say?!"

"He went to the kitchen just a few minutes ago to make some tea…and then there was a noise…and, and when we came into the kitchen to see what happened…Naruto was lying on the floor bleeding." I explained in a low voice.

"Is he alright?!"

"I don't know, I'll go and check right now." I said while wiping away the tears that was about to fall.

"Okay, I'll come back as soon as I've finished things here."

"Okay, bye." I said and ended our conversation.

After that I put the phone back where I found it and headed to Naruto's room. Sasuke was sitting on a chair beside the bed wiping off Naruto's blood. He asked me to get bandages and some cold water; I quickly went and got the things that Sasuke asked for. Sasuke wiped the rest of Naruto's blood with the wet towel and then placed the bandage around his head.

It took forty minutes for Kyuubi to arrive; as soon we heard the door shut I got up and waited for Kyuubi to come.

"He still hasn't woken up?" he asked when he was just outside of Naruto's room "No…he hasn't…" Sasuke answered. I stood up and said "I'll go and make some tea" I left the room and went to the kitchen.

While standing there making the tea my heart was hurt from the shock and the worrying. I wanted to lighten up the mood, but I knew that no matter what I said or did Kyuubi or Sasuke wouldn't even smirk at my jokes or stories.

A few minutes later Naruto opened his eyes, he said that he was fine but we all could see that he was lying. "I am fine, honest." Naruto said while getting up "No you're not." Sasuke said and stopped Naruto from getting up from the bed. Kyuubi soon came in and asked "What are you two going to do know?" I looked at Kyuubi and said "I don't know" Sasuke looked at Kyuubi and then at Naruto and said "I'll stay." I thought that I heard it wrong but when I saw his worried eyes I couldn't say anything. "Alright, what about you Sakura, what are you going to do?" I looked at Naruto and Sasuke and then finally answered "I'll go home." Kyuubi looked at me and asked "Why, isn't my brother important to you?" I took a step forward and said "Of course he is! But I have things to do. Besides Sasuke will be here with him, he will be just fine." With those last words I left. On my way home I met Kushina carrying bags with clothes and food and I told her what had happened to Naruto, there was no need to hide it, she would find out sooner or later anyway.

"Is Naruto okay?" she asked looking at me with a very worried expression; I grabbed her hand carefully and said "He's fine; at least that's what he said." Kushina invited me to come and eat with them but I told her that I had plans for the next hours. Kushina then left and said "Next time we meet! I want you to tell me what you're planning on becoming in the future." I only agreed on telling her but I actually didn't know that myself. When I was a kid I wanted to become popular, a singer or an actress but later on that dream faded away when I became friends with Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto already has something that he wants to do and Sasuke will surely take over his family's business together with his older brother Itachi. I am the only one that doesn't know what to do, I thought that I'll ask my mother but she only told me to follow my heart.

Thirty minutes later I came back home, my mother was standing right in front of the door glaring at me. "You're late!" she said in an annoyed voice. I took off my shoes and said "Something happened." I explained to my mother what had happened to Naruto and her annoyed expression slowly changed. "Oh, is he alright?" she asked a little worried. I sat down on the sofa and answered "He is fine." My mother then suddenly changed the subject and said in an excited voice "You will never believe this, but I'm in love" I looked at my mother and asked "Who is it this time? Who are you in love with?" my mother looked at me and said "I'm in love with a teacher." When I heard her say that I thought, 'it can't be! She can't be in love with any of the teachers at Konoha high school, can she?' I quickly asked without hesitation "Who is it? Do you know his name?" my mother smiled and said "Yes! In fact he is one of your teachers." I thought that she was joking but after looking at her smile and serious face she wasn't joking at all. "Who, who is it?" I asked without hesitating, my mother went and got some tea for us and said with a smile "I have fallen for Hatake Kakashi." I was speechless and didn't know what to say, but when I thought about it she doesn't have a chance.

"You should give up" I said and drank my cup of tea; my mother looked at me and asked "Why? Aren't you happy that your poor mother has finally found someone that she likes?"

I looked at my mother in confusion and asked "You don't know?" Mother looked at me and asked "What don't I know?" I put the cup down and said "Kakashi-sensei is gay, he and Iruka-sensei are going out, they're dating." I knew that it was a little harsh saying that but I had no choice because if I didn't say it now she would soon find out later and be heartbroken.

When I had finished the cup I went into my room leaving my mother shocked. Inside my room I changed into my pajamas before going to bed. I dreamed of graduating and parting from my friends, everyone was going to say something before they left school. I was teary while listening to my classmates but no tears would fall. And when the tears fell, the color of the tears was blood red and when I looked around the place I was suddenly all alone. The sky was dark and the grass and trees had withered, no one was in my sight. I felt lonely and cold. But then suddenly a light came to me and two people reached their hands out to me. I placed both of my hands in theirs and then I woke up.

This was the first in a long time since I have had any strange or horrible dreams. I didn't know what to do; I either should tell my mother about the dream, my friends or not say anything at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Thank you.**

Weeks passed and the day of the graduation came. I and my mother got ready and headed to school. Lots of parents and siblings were in the back standing, waiting for the headmaster to start speaking.

"We have all gathered here because this is your graduation ceremony. When I call out your name come up and say a few words to you classmates and parents" Tsunade said and called out name after name until she came to our class who was the last people to say their goodbyes and thanks.

"Hyuga Hinata!" Hinata quickly went to where Tsunade was and accepted the things that Tsunade was holding and then faced the front.

"I…I am very happy to have met you all! And…I will do my best in the future. I…I have something to say to everyone. My dear friends Sakura and Ino thank you so much for staying by my side. Brother Neji, thank you for helping me out when I'm in trouble and thank you everyone else for being there for me. Naruto…I want to thank you the most! I was always weak and didn't know how to protect myself or others…but you showed me the right way! Naruto…I…I love you!"

My eyes widened and everything went silent, I looked around to see where Naruto were. When I found him he was standing beside his parents staring at Hinata with stunned eyes.

I didn't blame him of course I think that he always thought that no girl likes him or sees him as a man, but he was wrong, there was one person that did and that was Hinata. I raised my hand and clapped for Hinata while proudly smiling. Soon everyone else clapped and Hinata walked to her parents.

There are two reasons of why I didn't go out with Naruto when he asked me to, one was because Hinata liked him and the other was that I have never felt anything for Naruto except the bond of friendship that we share. I have dreamed of seeing Hinata confess to Naruto and I'll hope that Naruto will accept Hinata and treat her kindly.

The next one was Ino, Ino has been practicing for her speech for a very long time, I hoped that she would get everything right.

"Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for being there for me whenever I'm in trouble or need help. For my future I know what I want to do, I want to work together with my mother at the Yamanaka flower shop and then get married. Most of you don't know what you want to do with your lives but don't worry too much, you'll find a job and you'll find happiness, just keep on walking and don't look back."

Ino's words touched my heart and probably many others too, I wanted to cry but it was too early for tears so I held them back and kept on listening to the others. Next was Shikamaru one of Naruto's friends, he is very lazy and his hobbies are looking at clouds and taking naps.

"It's such a drag to say this but I have to…I guess. I think I'll miss some of my friends and all the fun that we had, I have no plans for the future so I guess I'll just wait and see what happens."

As I thought Shikamaru didn't have much to say at all. I soon found the graduation ceremony a bit boring and went out for some fresh air. I walked to the nearest drinks vending machine and took a strawberry drink. I sat on a bench near where the graduation ceremony was being held and drank the strawberry drink. "What are you doing here?" I looked behind me and saw Sasuke standing there. "Eh! I-I was only out to get some fresh air a-and I got a little thirsty so I went to get a drink" I answered a little fast.

"I see." Sasuke said and sat down beside me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I got bored and decided to go out." He answered while looking at the sky.

"Won't your parents be worried about you?" I asked while taking a small gulp of the strawberry drink.

"Not really…the only one that came was Itachi." Sasuke answered while looking at the ground a little disappointed.

"What about your mother and father?" I asked, while Sasuke was getting up.

"Their busy and I didn't want to bother them." He said and stared into the blue sky.

"Did you even tell them that today is the graduation ceremony?" I asked believing that the answer was 'No.'

"No." Sasuke said right after I asked.

"I thought so…give me your cell phone." I said and stretched my arm towards him.

"Why?" Sasuke asked a little confused.

"Hurry up and give it here!" I said in an irritated voice.

"Fine…but what are you going to do with it?" Sasuke asked while placing the phone in my hand.

"Click, click, click" "There done. Here you go." I said and gave the phone back to him.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked while putting the phone back in his pocket.

"I sent a message to Mikoto." I answered while getting up.

"W-what?!" Sasuke said with his mouth wide opened.

"You think too much Sasuke; children are supposed to tell their parents about these kind of things, when they want to start working, if something happens and so on. If you don't then it's like you don't trust them and you'll become distant from them." I said with a serious look.

After having said that I trashed the empty bottle in the nearest trash can and walked back to the ceremony. I looked around and saw that there were only five people left in our class counting me, Naruto and Sasuke. The next one was Karin, she thinks that she is the best and perfect and all, but she is actually just another of Sasuke's fan girls.

Karin: "I have nothing to say to you except for one thing, the only thing that I'll miss is all the fun we had together that has now come to an end, thank you."

I never expected Karin to say something like that; I thought that she would say something like: "I have nothing to say to you losers!" I never thought that she would actually say something that was kind of warmhearted. Next was Suigetsu, he is one of Sasuke's friends, I don't know much about him except that he has a secret crush on Karin.

"Let's see…there are a few things that I'll miss for example the fun with everyone and annoying either Karin or Sasuke. I already have something I'm aiming for and one day I'll become number one at that, goodbye and thank you everyone."

I listened to his words carefully; Suigetsu's voice sounded a bit sad. "He will try his best"

I turned around and saw Sasuke and said "Yeah." The next person that Tsunade called was Sasuke; he walked up to Tsunade without hesitation. I asked my mother if she had filmed everything and of course she had. I then listened carefully for what he had to say about me, about Naruto and about everyone else.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke; my time here at this school has made me realize lots of things.

I thought that I didn't need friends but I was wrong, I thought that there was no one that could challenge me and win. I know realize that if I didn't come to this school I wouldn't have met these two people that are the ones that changed me. I thank you for being at my side."

Sasuke's words couldn't have been warmer; the clapping noise was never as loud as this before. I felt happy and full of joy and I was excited for Naruto's turn to speak.

"Hello everyone! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am now going to tell you something that I have never told anyone. When I was younger and had just moved here I thought that I would never make friends and stayed in my room all day. But when I really tried I soon became friends with others. I want to thank the friends that I have shared happy, sad and painful moments with. Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Ino, Hinata and I truly want to thank my two best friends Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke; I hope that we will meet each other again in the future."

I couldn't hold back my tears anymore, I cried in silent with my mother filming Naruto. But I quickly wiped away my tears and used my last courage on putting on a happy and smiling face. When Tsunade called my name I went to her and faced the front after accepting Tsunade's kindness. I took deep breathes and calmed myself before introducing myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Goodbye.**

"Hello everyone, my name is Haruno Sakura. Before I say my goodbyes to everyone I will now tell you some sad news, my mother and I will move away from Konoha.

I know that it is shocking news but I will not leave until I have told you this. Before I go there are some things that I need to say to my friends and classmates.

Yamanka Ino you were the only girl that wanted to become friends with the 'Pink haired wide forehead beast.' I see you as an extremely dear friend and I hope that you will have a happy life.

Hyuga Hinata even though your shy and don't talk much you show me the kind of kindness that I need when I'm feeling down or angry.

Karin you only show me your bossy and you hate me because I am so close to Sasuke but you know what I don't care, I don't really see you as my friend but I see you as my dear classmate and rival.

Hozuki Suigetsu I haven't had any time talking to you because you're either annoying Sasuke or go out and swim but even so I know one of your secrets and as your classmate I promise not to let anyone know it.

Inuzuka Kiba you have taken care of one of my best friend and treated him like your brother and I hope you will keep doing that otherwise I will have to come and kick your ass.

Akimichi Choji you were always there when I didn't have any money to buy some food or if I forgot my own lunch, you rescued me from starving to death.

Nara Shikamarau we are so different yet so alike, some of your words are really heartwarming but some are too much of your complaining.

Aburame Shino you helped me out and didn't let any of your little friends get to me.

Uzumaki Naruto I have never met such a goofy, naïve and clumsy person like you before, even so you showed me kindness and gave me your shoulder so you can protect me from anyone.

Uchiha Sasuke you didn't show me so much kindness and was mostly cold towards me but I was not the kind of woman to give up so easily and I could soon see your smile and your kindness.

With these last words I say thank you teachers, thank you friends and thank you mother and…father."

I bowed down and heard nothing but the complete silent until a person was clapping and shouting my name. I looked up to see who it was and saw Naruto shouting and smiling brightly. Soon everyone else was clapping, whistling and shouting many things to me.

I walked down to my two friends that was waiting for me, I looked up to them and asked

"Did you like my speech?" I asked. Naruto looked at me and said "It was too long! Shouldn't you have made it shorter?" I couldn't help but just laugh and then I moved closer to them and gave them a small hug.

At the graduation party my mother and I only stayed for a short time to take some pictures of me together with my friends and classmates. Time quickly passed and my mother and I had to leave. Many of my friends stayed but two of them followed me and my mother to our house where the moving truck was waiting for us. My mother went to talk to the man who was driving and I turned around to Sasuke and Naruto to bid them farewell.

"This is it…" I said in a low rather sad voice.

"We will see each other again!" Naruto said while smiling brightly at me.

"We will?" I asked while tears build up in my eyes.

"Of course!" Naruto said.

"Promise…?" I asked in a low voice while reaching my arm out to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Promise!" Naruto and Sasuke said while grabbing my hand.

"Sakura, we need to go now!" My mother called out.

"I need to go…" I said trying to hold back my tears.

With that I let go of their hands and went into the truck where my mother sat. I closed the door and fixed the seatbelt. I looked out the window on Naruto and Sasuke as the truck started sounding and I couldn't see them anymore. I had flashbacks of our happy, sad and painful memories together, my heart has never been in so much pain before, and it hurt badly. I looked out the window and as I saw the sun setting, I cried in silence while my mother was stroking my hair.

It has now been six years since then, I have grown to become a nurse at Suna high school. My mother is now a professional photographer and I haven't heard anything from Naruto or Sasuke these past years. On one early summer I went to the mail box and found a letter with our address but no name until I read it.

_The End…_

_Or is it…_

_You decide…_


End file.
